Stay
by Anime-17
Summary: (sequel to THOUGHTS) A one-shot song fic about Kairi waiting on the island, thinking about Sora. What will happen when he actually returns? (rating to be safe) {SoKairi}


Author's note: Hey, fellow SoKairi fans! I've wanted to post up another story for all of you, so here it is. (It switches from Kairi's POV to 3rd Person POV) It's based on the song "Stay" by a singer named Joy Williams.

**Stay**

_**KAIRI'S POV**_

Flashback

_I worry that Sora will break his promise to me……_

_I spend my nights thinking about him and crying myself to sleep._

_Could it really be?...Me and Sora?_

……_I don't know why I miss him so much. I guess I've always felt different around him, but…_

_More than just friends? Could it be…_

…_Love?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Run, it's always your instinct**_

I feel like I need to leave this place and go find him…

_**Run, it feels like the right think to turn your back and run**_

It's been so long…Where could he be?...The one I love?

_**So long, yesterday's gone  
**__**So long…**_

Everyone else says I should wait. That it's foolish to run from home.

_**Where, where are you going as fast as you can?**_

They want me to stay here…on the island.

_**Stay  
**__**Just Stay  
**__**You're where you're meant to be**_

I need to see Sora now. He's the only thing I can think about. I have to leave!...go far away.

_**Slow down, come on, take a breath  
**__**Why don't you rest?  
**__**What's your hurry?**_

**_3RD PERSON POV_**

"Kairi?"

Kairi was startled, hearing that voice. She knew who it was.

"It's only in my mind," she told herself, "It's not him…It couldn't be."

"But, Kairi...it is me."

Kairi turned around, seeing him face to face for the first time in two years. She began to cry.

_**So long…  
**__**So long to all your worries**_

"Sora…" she walked closer to him, "You kept your promise. You came back."

Sora hugged her, "I told you I would come back. You didn't have to run."

_**You're no runaway  
**__**Why don't you stay?**_

He continued, "Besides, I've always been with you."

"But, how?"

"Kairi, our hearts are connected, and nothing can break that bond."

_**Lay your weary head down in the fields of green**_

Sora then looked into her eyes, "And…I don't know if you feel the same way, but…Kairi, I love you so much. I've been wanting to come back for a long time, but I just couldn't…I hope you can understand that. I really want to be with you."

"So…you do like me?"

"Yes, but…but, I don't know if you love me back."

_**Soak your soul now in the quiet streams**_

Kairi smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "…Consider that a yes."

Sora seemed a bit shocked at first, but soon he was smiling, too.

Kairi took his hand and asked, "Do you want to go sit by the ocean? Like old times?"

They walked over and sat on the dock near the beach's shore.

"Kairi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still want to go sailing on day? Out into the ocean like we planned?"

"Yeah…but, we need Riku, too."

"I'm sure the king and him will find their way here somehow. We can always wait to do it when he returns."

_**So long to all of your worries that won't add a day to life  
**__**Yesterday's gone…**_

"…Sora?"

He turned to face her, "What is it?"

Kairi's cheeks began to turn red as she mumbled some inaudible words.

"What is it, Kairi?"

"Sora, can…Can you……kiss me?"

_**Stay  
**__**Why don't you stay?**_

"Are…are you sure about that?"

Kairi blushed again, "…I'm sure."

_**You're where you're meant to be**_

Sora laughed to himself, "You know what?"

Kairi looked up at him.

"I've actually been waiting for you to say that."

"…Really?" Kairi was surprised.

_**Stay…Please stay**_

Sora's face came closer to hers.

"Really."

Soon, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, and they held each other close.

_**You're where you're meant to be**_

**THE END**

Author's note: I just love writing stories like this! They make such a cute couple. Please review my stories (any of them) and I'll try to review yours (that's because my summer is going to be fairly busy and I won't have much time to actually go on the internet, etc.) Some of mine have only had one review, so please add your comments...With sugar on top?

Anyway, until later, I'm signing off for now.

Anime-17 :)


End file.
